The Key
by Kiska King
Summary: Casey gets locked out of her room, after taking a shower.  And guess who has the key...  Dasey OneShot


_I've been wanting to write a Dasey oneshot for a looooooong time, but I couldn't find the right inspiration for it… until now. I hope you like it, because I had a fun time writing it. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Life with Derek. (If I did, Disney probably wouldn't air it)._

* * *

_**The Key**_

_**By Kiska King**_

I turned off the hot water and sighed. A hot shower was just what I needed after a long week of school and Derek. I loved the shower. It was thirty minutes of pure me time. No Derek, Ed, Lizzie, Marty, George or Nora. No Em. No school. Just me.

The bathroom air was slightly chilly, so I grabbed my fluffy white towel and wrapped it around my body. I opened the door, glad that no one was in the hallway. Of course, taking a shower at two in the morning made it a lot harder to run into anyone.

I started taking showers at weird times because… well, it's kind of awkward to run into your step-brother, who is the same age as you, wearing nothing but a towel. It's even worse when _he's _the one in the towel. He caught me off guard a couple of times, and it's hard not to stare. Not that I like Derek. I swear! He's still… Derek. He just has a nice body. Ugh, I can't think about that.

I grabbed my bedroom doorknob and twisted… but it was stuck! Someone had locked my door, and I knew exactly who it was. Ever since he and Kendra broke up, Derek has gone even further to drive me insane.

I marched into his room, surprised to see him asleep. It didn't matter to me. I reached back and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. He jumped up from his bed and glared at me.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded. We realized at the same time that I wasn't wearing anything but a towel. He smirked at me. "Geez, Case. Barging into my room in the middle of the night wearing nothing but a towel? If you wanted me, you should have said something."

"Get real, _Smerek_," I told him, trying not to blush. A thought occurred to me, so I started going through his drawers.

"What the hell? What are you doing?"

I grabbed a shirt and shorts, and took off for the bathroom. I changed into his stuff… and realized his 'shorts' were actually his boxers. I pushed the thought out of my mind and stormed back into his room.

"Where's the key to my room?" I demanded, holding out my hand.

"Oh, so _that's _what you wanted? Sorry," he shrugged, "no clue where it is. No give me back my clothes."

"Yeah, right. Give me the key and I'll give you back your clothes," I demanded again, taking a step towards him.

"Give me back my clothes and I'll give you the key," he bargained, getting closer.

"Give me the key." Another step.

"Give me my clothes before I take them." We were standing face to face now, and it was making me uncomfortable.

"Fuck you, Derek," I told him, getting angry.

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" he countered.

"What in God's name makes you think it was either?" I asked.

"You came to my room, in the middle of the night, you're wearing my clothes, and you just said you were gonna fuck me," he smirked back. I had serious thoughts of killing him at that moment.

"You disgusting, perverted, chauvinistic pig!" I yelled at him.

I was about to continue, but he did something very strange. He tackled me.

"What the hell?" I gasped. He had me pinned to the floor, holding both arms over my head, and my feet spread apart. He smirked at me, again.

"You're completely at _my _mercy now. So, answer the question. Was it a threat? Or a promise?" he asked. I gulped. His eyes scared me. His face mocked me, but his eyes burned with intensity. I forgot everything. I forgot I hated him. I forgot that he annoyed the hell out of me. I forgot that he was my step-brother. And while I was forgetting, I realized something. I had feelings for Derek Venturi. I wanted him.

"Both," I told him. He grinned at me, but didn't have time to say anything else. I pushed my head up and kissed him. And like the slap, I kissed him as hard as I could. He kissed me back, running his tongue across the seam of my lips. I opened my mouth and let him in. I felt his hands beneath my shirt, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, running my hands down his back.

I gasped when his hands found my breasts, and he smirked and pulled back.

"Bed?" he asked breathlessly.

For an answer, I kissed him again. He picked me up, and dropped me unceremoniously on the bed. He stood above me for a moment, admiring, then he joined me on the bed, and took back his clothes.

* * *

Near five, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It had been a long night. Long, but fun. I tried to get up, but Derek pulled me back down, his arm over my stomach possessively. 

"Mine," he growled playfully.

"Says who?" I demanded, equally as serious.

He pouted, and I apologized to him with a kiss.

"Mmmmmm," he moaned into my lips.

I pulled back. "Derek, what if someone walked in?"

"Right now, I don't care," he replied.

I pouted, and he gave in. Sighing, he laid back in bed. I grabbed the shirt and boxers I stole before, and put them on. Derek watched me the whole time, and I let him.

"Hey Case?" he called politely.

"Yes?"

"You better wash those before you give them back. Especially the boxers."

"You ass," I told him, about to open the door, but his hand stopped it. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Love you, too, sis," he joked.

"I love you too, Derek," I joked back.

But as I walked back to my room, tired, and glad I could sleep in, I knew the truth. I, Casey MacDonald, loved my step-brother, Derek Venturi. And he loved me back. I smiled, and looked at the door. Laughing at myself, I turned around.

"Back so soon?" he asked.

"Key, Derek," I demanded, once again.

He laughed and went to his desk. There, laying on his desk, in full view, was the key.

* * *

_Reviews are much loved, by the way! __**(Hint hint)**_

_Kiska_


End file.
